SandWings
SandWings are sand-colored, fire-breathing dragons inhabiting the deserts of Pyrrhia, mainly the Kingdom of Sand. Originally, they were ruled by Queen Oasis, but she was murdered by a scavenger who was after her treasure. After her death, the tribe has split between three sisters; Blaze, Blister and Burn. Blaze, the youngest, has the support of most of the SandWing tribe along with alliance with the IceWings. Blister, the middle sister, is allied with the SeaWings and secretly with NightWings, unknown to any of the other tribes, and Burn, the oldest SandWing sister fighting for the throne, is allied with the SkyWings and MudWings. They are currently ruled by Queen Thorn. Description SandWing bodies are anatomical and biologically built to survive in the desert. They have pale yellow, tan, yellowish brown or off-white scales that blend in with the desert sand, bumpy spines from their head to the tip of their tails, forked black tongues, and glittering black eyes, and the ends of their tails are armed with a venomous scorpion-like barb that they use when attacking. They can breathe fire under any condition, and give off warmth from their scales. SandWings are long-necked and muscular. They can bury themselves in the sand for camouflage. Sunny doesn't have a tail barb, she has golden scales and moss green eyes. This is because she is SandWing/NightWing hybrid, causing her to appearance to be different from the other SandWings. Click here for a list of SandWings. Abilities The two main defenses of the SandWings are their ability to breathe fire and their venomous tail, which they use by stabbing or poisoning their enemies' hearts, backs, or skulls. They are able to survive extended periods without water and can bury themselves in the desert sand to camouflage themselves. SandWings can withstand serious heat, although actual fire still burns them. Queens Queen Oasis once oversaw the Kingdom of Sand, yet none of the heirs challenged her to death. The queen was murdered by a group of scavengers, and the rest of Pyrrhia erupted in war along with alliances of the three successors. No one had been able to claim the throne for nearly two decades, because whoever held the Eye of Onyx would take the place as the queen. Blister killed Burn with a package of dragonbite vipers and challenged Blaze to the throne, but also explodes to a pile of black ash when she ripped the enchanted Eye of Onyx away from Thorn, who Sunny declared as queen. Trivia *SandWings have an extremely poisonous stinger on the tip of their tail that may be able to kill any dragon no matter how small the scratch. *Sunny doesn't have a poisoned barb. *The SandWings have a secret antidote in case someone accidentally gets poisoned. (brightsting cactus juice) It is not mentioned to any other dragon until Blaze gave the secret to Sunny in The Hidden Kingdom. *SandWing venom can take days to kill, and the victim is left with agonizing pain and eventually death if not treated. *SandWing venom blackens the wound it creates. *SandWings are naturally light eaters. Gallery Sandwings.png sandwings2 Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing Burnblisblaze.jpg|Burn, Blister, and Blaze SunnyTheSandWing.jpg Sunny Maniac0001.jpg Sunnychibi.png|Sunny, a SandWing Blaze,Blister and Burn.png|The rival SandWing queens PICT0004.JPG|Burn SunnyRef.png pixelsandwing.png|Pixel SandWing!!!!|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/SandWings Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png DSCF3358.JPG|Burn Asking Hvitur if he is a Talon of Peace.|link=Burn Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 4.21.49 PM.png|SandWing pictures from Rhynobullraq, Tsunami the SeaWing, and Joy Ang. SandWing.jpg SandWing eye.jpg DSCF3251.JPG|Blister, Blaze, Burn and Oasis is in this photo. ColoredSandWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud, lineart by Joy Ang. DSCF3280.JPG|Goldenray Dragon Comic Book!.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954517888470.png|Sandwing photo.PNG|Blaze Burn.jpg|Burn by NikkiMcCloud, based off of a picture by RhynoBullraq Sunny(myself).jpg|Sunny. Art by Clover Stone. Burn.JPG|Burn. Art by Clover Stone Blister.JPG|Blister. Art by Clover Stone Blaze.JPG|Blaze. Art by Clover Stone Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SandWing History Category:SandWings